Her Fault
by Madame Buble
Summary: "She longed for the moments where he stopped being Hyde and started being Steven, or even more so, the ones where he stopped being Steven and started being her Steven." Set after Acid Queen & My Fairy King. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This was all her fault. Before her he was a cool, Zen guy who was too busy not caring to worry about anything at all. But he was worried this time. He never worried. Once he moved in with the Forman's, he had no reason to. Then along came Jackie Burkhart…with, with her mismatched eyes, and her bouncy chocolate curls, and…see this is part of the problem! She has him thinking these embarrassing things that he would _never_ say out loud, and that annoyed her. It annoyed her that he couldn't express his feelings like a girl like Kelso, Fez, or Eric could. He was terrified that she was eventually going to go back to Kelso to get this.

He didn't really think Brooke was hot, ok well he did, but he thought Jackie was the hottest they go. He thought she knew that. It was no doubt not the smartest thing to say when they had just gotten back together. He glanced at himself in his mirror, disgusted with himself. Why did he have to go and say that? Especially since tonight was their first date since the break up. Hopefully she wouldn't bring it up tonight, but knowing Jackie, she will.

He dabbed a bit of cologne on his neck, and then put on his sunglasses. He was ready. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft yet obnoxious tapping at his door. That was how he knew it was Jackie. He opened the door, ready as he'll ever be.

"Hey Jackie, you rea-" He stopped, the door swinging shut behind him. "Ready. " She was standing there in a tight, strapless purple dress and silver high heel that gave her and extra three inches. She always looked nice on their dates but she had really out done herself this time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She practically giggled, smoothing her out her dress and picking at her teeth as if she had something in them.

"You look beautiful." He stated honestly. She looked up, obviously surprised at the compliment. She smiled giddily.

"Thank you. So…" She began, linking her arm with his own. "Shall we?"

Normally he would say something smart-ass, but her joyful glow made him happy just to respond "We shall."

Hyde had made reservations to this fancy restaurant Jackie really liked, something he rarely did except for on her birthday or Valentine's Day or something. But tonight felt important. He opened the door for her to the El Camino and she stepped in, smiling at him in thanks. He put the car in drive and drove off. It would take a while to get to the restaurant. She started blabbing on about her school-work, and what she wanted to do after high school. He would be lying if he said he had been paying attention, but he had a good reason. She kept distracting him. Her soft skin was just there, out in the open, and begging to be touched. He wondered what she would do if he just reached over, brushed her curls behind her shoulder and kissed her neck. Oh how amazing that would be.

"Steven? Steven! Are you even listening to me?" Jackie snapped.

"Of course I am." Steven lied.

"Okay, well then what did I just say?" Jackie shot back.

He sighed. She caught him. "I don't know." Jackie rolled her eyes and began to say something, but before she had the chance, Hyde held up his hand to her soft lips. She was silent. "I don't know what you were saying," he began. "But I do know what I was thinking. I was thinking about how great it is to be right here, with you. You are much more beautiful than Brooke will ever be and I…I'm sorry." He slowly lowered his hand from her lips, both mesmerized by each other that neither of them saw the light had turned green.

A horn honked from behind and Hyde pressed on the gas. Jackie started giggling, and soon he too was laughing. She scooted over in her seat and rested her head on Hyde's shoulder. He turned towards the window so she wouldn't see his smile get bigger and then he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her head.

"You smell nice." She muffled into his jacket.

He smirked to himself. Although he would never admit this, he had bought it just for her. She was always going on about how sexy she thought cologne was and how even though she liked it, it would be nice for him to smell like something other than marijuana every once in a while. They pulled in to the restaurant and a pretty boy in fancy clothes showed them to their seats.

"Steven! I love this place! It reminds me of when I was little, and my nanny couldn't take care of me, and my parents would have to take me to their business dinners. I told myself I would be the one at the business meetings with my husband." Jackie reminisced wistfully. Then she got a sad look in her eyes. "I wanted to be just like my mom."

She looked down and without even thinking about it, he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He knew how hard her mom being gone was on her, even if she never said it out loud. She looked up and smiled genuinely at him. She knew that he really was really trying to make her feel better, even if he didn't act like it all the time. But she longed for the moments where he stopped being Hyde and started being Steven, or even more so, the ones where he stopped being Steven and started being her Steven. That's why she would never really want him to be like this all the time, even though she acted like it.

The ordered their food and they just sat there for about ten minutes in silence, simply taking in their surroundings. She made a squeaking sound with her lips and he just nodded silently.

"This is the best date ever." She joked, breaking the tension. They laughed, both knowing exactly what she was referring to. Soon, they were talking about all sorts of things. Joking about his burn daily burn on Eric, laughing about whatever ridiculous thing they had heard Fez say, and somehow the topic of Kelso being a dad turned serious.

"What would you do if that happened to us?" She asked curiously. He swallowed hard, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I mean, as scary as this thought was, it wasn't entirely impossible. But it was unlikely.

"Are you trying to tell me something Jackie?" He half joked. Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Of course not but Steven I'm being serious!" She whined, giving him her best puppy dog face. He sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"I don't know, doll" He answered honestly, "I guess we'd just have to get through it." That was too scary a thought to be seriously thinking about. What was even scarier was that when he pictured them sitting on a porch with her belly out to God knows where or a baby in her arms, it didn't seem quite so bad.

Shaking this from his thoughts, he focused on getting the check. Hand in hand, he led her back to car.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Steven." She gushed happily. "So. What are we going to do now?"

"Well" he started, "I'm not opposed to doing it." She giggled. T

"No. I was thinking we could go to the reservoir?" She suggested shyly, as if she was embarrassed to be suggesting they do something sentimental. "Kind of like our first date." She added on.

"Okay" he agreed surprisingly. He wasn't stupid. He knows it was hard on her to take him back. Especially since her mom was gone, and she had no one to turn to for comfort other than Donna, and Donna wasn't that great at it. He needed to let her know he needed her, wanted her, hell couldn't breathe without her! And if breaking his Zen every once in a while was what he needed to do, he would do it.

They pulled into the reservoir and Hyde helped her out of the car. She sat down on the hood of his car and when expected to find him next to her, instead she found him reaching into the El Camino. He finally pulled out and by then music was circulating in the air. He walked up to her slowly.

"Wanna dance?" He asked sheepishly, holding his hand out for her. A smile slowly spread on her face and she slipped out of her heels and joined him on the grass. They started to dance and then something strange occurred to Jackie.

"Steven, this is Frank Sinatra." She stated, even though it sounded more like a question.

"What's your point?" He shot back.

"It's Sinatra." She said again, as if it were obvious, which is totally was.

"Look do you want to keep dancing?" He teased. She just rolled her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. Their dancing slowed a bit and then Jackie asked the question he knew he was going to hear at least once tonight.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly. "Or were you just saying that because you wanted to get back together?" He sighed. Normally he'd refuse to answer a question like this.

"Jackie, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He was prepared for her to ask him to say it, because he was more than certain she would. Here it comes he thought. She lifted her head up.

"Okay." She simply said, and she laid her head back down. He was left stunned and with an unfamiliar sinking of his heart. Had he possibly wanted her to ask him to say it? No. Well? If he said it without her asking, he would be on her good side for weeks and we would certainly be getting lucky tonight. Oddly enough, this only occurred to him for merely a few seconds. He wanted to tell her. He felt that way, why shouldn't she get to know.

"Jackie?"

"Hmm?" She answered softly.

"I love you." He admitted honestly. She stopped and looked up at him in total shock. He expected her to jump up and down at the rare expression of his feelings, but she didn't. Then he almost expected her to jump him, because she was so happy. She didn't do that either. Instead, she reached up and softly stroked his sideburns, happy tears filling her eyes, and kissed him. It was…soft and passionate and tender. Her head was tilted sideways and she kept her soft hands on the sides of his face. He brought his right hand up to her face and circled his thumb behind her ear.

They eventually broke apart, but they still had their foreheads pressed together, holding each other in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead softly and continued to sway to the music.

He's never been as satisfied as he was that night. He was hoping that when he married Sam, that would change, but still nothing can replace the feeling of being so completely content to tell her exactly how she felt.

Hyde heard the basement door open to find Jackie standing there. She awkwardly walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey" He said weirdly.

"Hey" She responded weakly. She sat there, fidgeting with her hands. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" He gestured towards the TV, as if to say "be my guest". She had been like this since Sam got here. Timid. It was as if he being here sucked the fiery power out of her. Hopefully this will change now that Sam was gone. Wait, Jackie probably doesn't know that yet!

"Sam left." He told her. He waited for her to reply. She just nodded and muttered "cool". He sunk in his chair, confused at how something could have no effect on her at all, when it would have made her so happy a few months together. "I thought you would have been happy." She still had no real reaction; she just sat there with her head down. Then he realized, she was crying.

He quickly went to the couch, completely confused about why she was crying. Shouldn't she be happy? She hated Sam. Rubbing her back when she wouldn't let him hold her, he sighed and looked at the TV. Then the dots connected and realization kicked in.

It was "The Price is Right." His heart tore and he hung his head in his hands. Then he skillfully pulled Jackie to him and she finally wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Every tear she cried was killing him. He was the one that did this to her. He'd never felt so ashamed in his entire life. She quit crying and looked up at him, and giggled nervously. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she headed to leave.

"Well, I better get going. I'm very sorry Steven about Samantha, I really am."

"Jackie, wait. I'm sorry." She turned around to face him. She slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Why?" She asked, exasperated.

"Look Jackie, I'm sorry that things between us didn't work out the way you...the way we wanted them to." He said sincerely "I can't believe I let you go. You were the first person in my entire life that made me feel happy to be…Steven." She nodded.

"It's okay. I guess it was my fault." She said. She quickly turned and left the basement, slamming the door softly behind her.

He fell back into his chair wondering how she had gotten to the point where she had convinced herself, that it was her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly a week since Sam left, and it had been best week since she had showed up. When she was here, he didn't exactly realize that he didn't even like her, much less love her. He knew staying married to her was a bad idea from the start, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he and Jackie were not getting back together for a long time, so why not? It's not like he hated her or anything but, to her he was Hyde. He secretly missed being Steven.

But at least Jackie wasn't his problem anymore. Oh who was he kidding she was never a problem. But he didn't have to deal with all the annoying things he hated anymore, and that's good right? He'll admit, she did some annoying things but he could never actually hate anything about her. She's his doll. Well…_was_ his doll. He knew the way he treated her was hurting her, but he just couldn't seem to stop. It was like every time she walked into a room, his better judgment walk right out. But every time he looked at her, he saw Kelso wearing nothing but a towel right next to her, and it just made him angry. So, even though in the back of his mind he knew nothing happened, he was mean to her. To make things even worse, he wasn't even burning her; he was just straight up insulting her.

He heard the door of the basement open. It was Donna. "Hey" she said casually. He just nodded at her, in acknowledgment. "You will never guess what I heard from Jackie last night."

Suddenly he felt sick. Had she told Donna about what happened last night?

"Oh please, what exciting new story does the midget have for us today?" He responded coldly, that way Donna wouldn't think he knew anything at all.

"She thinks she's in love with Fez!" She shouted excitedly, "I mean, it's Jackie and Fez!" Donna said laughing. He looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. Where the hell was this coming from? When did this happen?

"Jackie and_ Fez?" _He asked.

"Yeah isn't it funny?" She joked, he still just stared at her. Then a look of realization replaced one of humor. "Oh my God! You are so jealous!" She accused.

I just scoffed at her, "Come on Donna. Me? Jealous of Fez? I don't think so."

"No, no you are so totally jealous!" She retorted, now for some reason angry. "And it's not your place to be!"

"Well how was I supposed to know she didn't want me to stay with Sam when I knew she had her precious Kelso to run to?" I yelled. She just rolled her eyes angrily.

"Oh that is bull and you know it! You know nothing happened. Why are you trying to make her miserable for something she didn't do?" She fired.

"I'm not! I just don't like her." I lied

"Oh you know that couldn't be farther from the truth. You know, when you called me from Vegas that night and told me Jackie cheated with Kelso, I think you knew you were leaving out the most important part." Donna said furiously.

I just hung my head and stared at my feet at the realization she was absolutely right. The guilt was heaving on my heart like clothes after getting out of the water.

"So what do you suggest I do?" He asked her quietly. She looked taken aback by the sincerity. She considered this.

"Look, normally I wouldn't help you because no one would wish the douche bag you've been lately on anyone, but I can tell you really love her and I know that Jackie loves you. So you've got to be a man and tell her how you feel. Go out of your way to be with her." Donna advised. I made a disgusted face and Donna moved to sit next to me on the couch. "Look, do you want to be with her or not?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. Donna nodded slowly.

"I know this might be above your manly capacity but you have to. If you don't, you might end up best man and Fez and Jackie's wedding." The thought was so revolting that he agreed. "Remind her of why she was with you in the first place." She patted him on the hand and then turned to leave the basement.

"Donna?"

"Yes?" Donna asked smugly

"Thank you." Donna smiled happily. "Hyde?"

"Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

"Don't mess this up." She said, shutting the basement door behind her. This got him thinking. Why had Jackie liked him in the first place? He traced his thoughts and he was drawn to one memory in particular.

"_I can't believe you dragged me here." Hyde complained, shaking his head slowly. _

"_Well, Steven! It's the prom and you can't go to prom in Led Zeppelin t-shirt no matter how much you wish you could." She yapped. "Besides I'm sure you look lovely in a tuxedo." _

"_Yeah well I better, because you're paying for it." He shot back. She sighed and they entered the store. After hours and hours of discussion (him holding one up and her rejecting it) they found one. _

"_Oh! Steven, it's perfect!" She beamed. "We'll take it." She told the sale's lady. She pranced up to the counter and pulled out her wallet. As she was pulling out her money, without thinking he pulled out his own wallet, softly pushed Jackie aside, and handed the money to the woman. Jackie looked over at him, shocked. He just shrugged and grabbed the tux of the counter. _

"_You know, you didn't have to do that Steven." She said honestly. _

"_I know" He replied simply. A smile covered Jackie's face. _

"_I can't believe you. You're taking me to prom and you bought a tux. The least I can do is, treat you to dinner?" She asked hopefully. He nodded._

"_Sure. Why not?" He never turned down anything free. He was confused by his own actions. Why did he buy the tux when she was more than willing to buy it for him? And why was he being so agreeable? And why did his heart start beating faster whenever she smiled? He couldn't possibly like her. She was Jackie! She was bossy, controlling, and…sugary. That's exactly how he would describe her, and he didn't like anyone sugary. But maybe she was less sugary than she acted, and maybe in the back of his mind he knew that. _

_They sat at the restaurant table and she tapped her nails to the beat of the disco music. The tapping seemed to be making the music even more obnoxious so he reached over, grabbed her hand, and lifted his eyebrow to tell her to stop. While he expected her to get angry she just slightly smiled and stared at him, as if she were seeing him for the first time. _

_He snatched his hand away when he realized he'd left it there for longer than necessary. She pulled her hands into her lap and brushed her hair behind her ears, something she seemed to do when she got nervous. This is the type of thing that confused him, because this is something he never would have noticed before._

"_You know, you're not as mean people think you are." She said, finally breaking the silence._

"_I'm not am I?" He challenged. She just shook her head confidently._

"_Not even close." She finished. They ate their food and actually had their first real conversation. Hyde would never say this but he was having a pretty good time. They got in her dad's Lincoln and drove to his house. _

"_Well, here why are. Thank you for everything Steven." She said graciously. He just nodded and smiled. He walked up to the porch and fiddled with the door. It was locked. Edna must have locked it, thinking that Hyde was still in his room. Panicked, he looked at the Lincoln and he could see Jackie's puzzled expression. He searched his pockets, realizing he had his key in his jacket, which he hadn't taken with him. Edna would probably wouldn't be home until morning, so he had no way to get into his house. He waited for a minute or so, to see if Jackie would drive away, but it looked like she wasn't leaving until he was in the house._

_Embarrassed, he walked over to the window and she slowly rolled it down. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked, with genuine concern. _

"_I can't get into my house. Do you think you could drop me off at the Forman's?" He asked, as if it were no big deal. _

_She looked at her watch. "It's already nine o'clock." _

"_Okay…well then you can drop me off at Kelso's? His parents won't care." Hyde suggested. She shook her head._

"_Michael's family at a wedding in Kenosha and won't be back until tomorrow morning." _

"_How do you know that?" He inquired?_

"_I was supposed to be his date." She fired. "But that's not the issue here." She thought for a bit. "Okay look, I can sneak you into my house. My dad's usually just in his office until eleven and my mom…well my mom's usually somewhere that's not there." _

_He sighed, he didn't really want to spend his night at Jackie's house, but what other choice did he have._

"_Okay." He said, shaking his head slightly. When they pulled up to her house, it would be a lie to say it wasn't intimidating to him, it was just another reminder of what he didn't have. She unlocked the door, and tip toed into the house. She motioned for him to just follow her, and it getting in wasn't hard. It was a straight shot to the stairs. She shut the door softly behind her and smirked._

"_Mission accomplished." She stated. He gave her a small grin. She started rummaging through her drawers and pulled out a pink tank-top and polka dotted pajama pants. She walked over to her bathroom and shut the door. He just sat on the bed, not fitting with his surroundings. Everything in this room was pink, and it sickened him._

_Now, it's Jackie, so of course it was a matter of twenty or thirty minutes before she came out. He had been laying down on the bed and shot up when she came out, not wanting her to think he had made himself comfortable in the house of girl he wasn't even really friends with. She just stood there awkwardly. She then headed for the closet and came out with three pillows and two pink blankets. She placed the pillows in a row next to her bed, making some kind of make-shift bed. She started to lie down but Hyde stopped her._

"_No, Jackie. I'll sleep on the floor." He insisted. _

"_No that's okay…" She started to argue._

"_No, I'll sleep on the floor you take your bed."_

"_Um, okay?" She said hesitantly as she stood up. They just stood there in front of each other._

"_Thank you, Jackie." He said sincerely. She shook her head and smiled._

"_No, Steven. Thank you." She reached up on her tip toes and softly kissed his temple. She climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight Steven." She whispered. _

_For the first time in weeks, he went to bed smiling. _

He never thought he would look back on that night and smile. It had been the first time he had felt any feelings other than annoyance for her. He so badly wanted her back in his life.

"Oh hell" He thought to himself, and he got off the couch to go find Jackie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the supportive feeback, and I know it's probably not a soon of an update you would like. I am trying the best I can! So…this basically was just going to be a one shot, but then I decided I liked it enough to expand it. So the plan was for every chapter to have a flashback but I couldn't really work one in to this chapter. I know it's not extremely interesting but I feel that this is important to really tell the story. Try to imagine this going on at the same time all the Jackie/ Fez stuff was going on. I like to imagine that Jackie and Hyde were secretly having moments when the gang wasn't around, and that Donna knew Hyde wanted her back. So yeah, it's really emotional so I hope you like it! Thanks! Oh and btw, this one's pretty short! Again, sorry but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The chill of the night air radiated throughout his body as he walked out of his car into the parking lot of Fez and Jackie's apartment. He hates to admit it, but he had always thought that he would have been the one to share an apratment with Jackie, not Fez. He hiked up the steps and knocked on the caramel colored door. His foot was tapping, and for once, his sunglasses were not there to hide the nervousness that took his eyes from baby blue to an almost navy. He knocked a few more times and by then it was apparent that nobody was home. He climbed back down the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth and for comfort. She wasn't in the basement, she wasn't at Donna's, and she wasn't at the apartment. There was only one other option.

He pulled up to the water tower and climbed out of the El Camino. Staring the water tower up and down, he started to climb. The water tower had a different look to it, a different feel. He couldn't exactly pin-point it. He supposed it was because now, everything was different. Kelso was in Chicago, "working" at the Playboy Mansion. Eric was in Africa, which is a shame because he would have known exactly how to make things right with Jackie. Donna was with Randy, and Jackie was living with Fez. He had to wonder how things had got so far off track. They had been so connected to each other for so long and then all of a sudden, nothing was the same. He got to the top of the water tower expecting to find her, but she wasn't there. He sighed in what he guessed was dissapointment and sat down, his legs dangling above the ground. He wrapped his hands around and rested his chin on the metal. It was icy against his skin.

He was contemplating giving up. Jackie obviously didn't want to see him anymore, although he really couldn't blame her. At first he thought he was just giving her what she deserved. But as time went on and she saw the remorse and ture honesty in her statement "Nothing happened", he began to think differently. Now that he looked back on it, he realized that even if she had slept with Kelso, she still didn't deserve the way he had treated her. No one deserved that.

Yep, he was giving up. But he'd done that so many times. He gave up on her. He couldn't do it again, but what else was there left to do. The damage he had caused seemed permanet. He could spend every second of every day with her from this point on and he could pour out his heart and soul to her and it still wouldn't fiz things. He couldn't believe he had let it get to the point where nothing he could do would make her feel better. He used to be the one to make her feel better, not the one to make her cry.

So there's nothing left to do, except give up. Just then, he heard the click of high heels coming up the water tower. That's how he knew it was Jackie. He cleared his throat, straitend his back, and tried to look nonchalont. He eyes widened when she saw him, but then returned to her normal almond shape.

"Oh" She said quietly. "It's you." She sat down next to him quietly and then copied his position and put her forarms on the bar and her chin on her hands. They were quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say or weather to say anything at all.

"Steven?" She asked, her voice barely above a wisper, floating in the wind.

"Yeah?" He answered her. She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"I have to ask you something." She said nervously. He nodded and waited for it. She sighed and started to ask but her body betrayed her and for the first time in her life, she was speechless. She looked the other direction but he gently turned her head back and when they locked eyes, hers held fearful tears.

"Come on Jackie. What is it?" He coaxed.

She closed her eyes and breathed what looked to be a painful breath.

"Do you ever miss me?" She whispered, her eyes still closed. "Because I…I do. I know I shouldn't but I do. God, I just…I miss you so much." Tears now streaming down her face. For the first time since Chicago, Hyde felt his own eyes well up with tears.

"God…Jackie. Of course I do. I do so much." He admitted, keeping his tears at bay. At this she only cried harder. He rubbed circles on her back with his thumb. He knew he didn't have the words to comfort her and at this he just felt a tightening in his chest. She didn't deserve this.

"I hate life without you." He admitted softly. "I really do." She sniffled and lifted her head up and grabbing his hand off her back. She rubbed it softly with her smooth hands, her eyes closed. He could hear her teeth chattering and he could feel her whole body shaking with greif. He hated that he made her this way. She brought his hand up to her face and kissed it, and he felt a single tear drop on to it, even though it didn't make a sound. It just slipped through her eye and plopped on to his hand. He felt a tear slip out of his own eye and he immediately snatched his hand away, trying to erase it's evidence. She squeezed her eyes shut and cupped her hand over her mouth trying not to cry again.

That was it, he thought. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. Without the strength to pull away she burried her head into his jacket. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to generate some heat. He felt Jackie start to relax and even though he knew it wouldn't fix anything he kissed her forehead, and then her nose and cheecks, and then her mouth. He brought his hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through it. She kissed back but then hesitantly pulled away.

"No. I'm sorry, I just…I can't. I can't do this anymore." She choked out but she rested her forehead on his and reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, you can. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Jackie. Please believe me." He pleaded.

"I can't, Steven." She cried.

"Yes! You can! I promise. I promise…I promise" He franticlly rained kisses down on her face, kissing where her tears had fallen.

"No, please. Just listen to me. We tried and we failed, we can't do this again." She sobbed.

"Yes we can!" He tried. She stopped crying and threaded her fingers through his fair and kissed him. About halfway through the kissed she pulled away and started to cry again.

"Steven, I can't do this again…" She whispered and started to climb back down the water tower.

"No, Jackie please don't leave! We can do this! We can!" He yelled trying to grab her hand, but she was too quick. She started going down and she whispered goodnight.

He could hear her sobbing all the way back to her car. He just sat there and hung his head in his hands. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. If he hadn't just jumped to conclusions back in that cold, Chicago hotel room, they would probably be sitting on _their _couch in _their_ apartment watching the Price is Right. But instead, she was in her car crying, and he was sitting on top of the water tower.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't go on without her. He needed her just as much, if not more, than she needed him. He had to get her back. But how?

This was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long update, but I'm so busy! I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the last one and this one does include a flash-back. I know this scene has been done a million times but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's not done yet, I still have a few more chapters to go. It's pretty much done with the drama after this chapter, it'll be all fluff! I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

He stomped down the water tower, frustration pulsing throughout his body. He couldn't believe he had just practically begged her to stay, something she had always so obviously reached for, and then pulled away from him. He wasn't sure what else she wanted him to do. He had made it clear that he wanted her, just like Donna told him to, and it had gotten them nowhere. Slamming the door to the El Camino angrily, he started towards the basement. Opening the door to the basement, he expected to find solitude; instead he found Donna and Jackie sitting on the couch. He shook his head to cover up his embarrassment. Jackie had definitely told Donna about what happened. He slammed the door to his room shut and climbed onto the bed. Hyde simply sat there, attempting to count all the mistakes he had made with Jackie.

Jackie's soft yet tedious tapping rang over and scowled at it. He didn't get up to answer it, hoping she would just go away and get the message that he didn't want to talk to her. Suddenly, the door burst open and Jackie walked in. She was fuming, and her mismatched eyes were blazing. She stood there in front of him with her fists clenched. She then unclenched her fists and grabbed the dingy pillow off his bead and hit him.

"Get up." She demanded. He had never seen her so angry. He did as he was told, his fists now clenched. She was the one who ran away from him this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap, and a hard one at that. He brought his hand up to his face in disbelief. Had she honestly just slapped him? He looked up at her. Her eyebrows where squished together, and her lips were pursed in anger. Then her expression softened a bit, and she reached a hand up and caressed where she had slapped him as sad tears filled her eyes. She looked down and when she had looked up again, she looked angry.

"Don't you dare make this my fault." She said menacingly, and she meant it. "You've been treating me like dirt for months and months, and now that the stripper's gone you think I'm just going to come running back to you; and _I'm_ supposed to be the conceited one." She was quiet for a moment and then she whispered, "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

He looked at the ground, as if it would relieve some of his shame. He nodded, looking up at her. She scoffed softly. "You know what. You don't." She started to walk out when he grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't. We are not doing this dance again." She sighed and turned around, her hip popped out to one side in annoyance. "Look Jackie, I don't need you to tell me what I did was wrong because I know it was. But I promise I'll never hurt you again. I mean it." He said sincerely. Jackie bit down on her lip, trying not to cry.

"Come on Jackie look at me." She felt a tear slip out of her eye and she shook her head, but then looked at him anyway.

"I can't trust you anymore Steven. You know you used to be my rock, my safe place. Even when everything else was wrong, I knew that if I came to you…things wouldn't be so bad anymore." She said, tears slipping from her eyes as she did so.

"I can be that safe place again Jackie." He told her. "I know I can." She just cried harder and shook her head.

"No you can't!" She yelled. "There is _nothing _safe about your arms anymore. The arms that used to hold me and comfort me just sat there around that…that bitch!" She screamed walking out. He followed her from his room into the basement. Confusion, fear, and anger were running throughout his body. As he followed her a loud boom of thunder rang over the basement.

"I don't what else you want me to do, Jackie!" He screamed. She snapped around to face him, her face red and puffy from the angry tears rolling down her face. "What do you want me to say I'm sorry? You want me to admit that Sam was a mistake because I'll gladly do it. You want me to beg you? I don't see what good it would do seeing as I tried that an hour ago. Jackie, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everyday if that's what it takes to get you to believe me. "He finished quietly. Jackie gulped back the rest of her tears and momentarily stopped crying. "So what do you say? Will you give us another chance?"

She gazed into his crystal blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat and the sound of the rain and thunder seemed to disappear just for a moment. Then, just like that, the spell was broken when she started to cry again and shake her head violently.

"No! It doesn't work that way!" She yelled and ran out the basement door. He followed her to stairs, wet and dingy from age and the rain.

"Well how does it work then? Huh? Tell me!" He shot back in fury. She ran all the way up the stairs into the driveway, not seeming to care about the pouring down rain. She started to run down the driveway so he ran after her, attempting to use his arm to shield his body from the rain. She finally stopped at the end of the driveway but she didn't turn around.

"Jackie." He attempted to get out, but rain was already running down his face and into his mouth, spitting it out. He looked down at the ground. "Damn it, Jackie!" He yelled at her desperately. "What more do you want from me?"

She turned around to face him and simultaneously, lightning flashed behind her. He could see her perfect face, if only for a second. It was just like the day he knew he loved her. The memories started to flood back to him as he stood there, waiting for her to say something

_Hyde made his way up the steps to what might as well be a mansion and rang the door bell. _  
_The thunder rang down and sent a shiver down his spine, shoving his hands in his pockets for relief. Jackie cracked the door open, not swinging the open the door happily like she usually did. Her eyes widened in surprise then in a strange way that he had never seen before. She almost looked worried, as if she were hiding something. He didn't think anything of it. _

"_What's going on?" He asked casually. She cocked her head sideways and confusedly stared at him._

"_Nothing," Jackie answered slowly. The thunder boomed again loudly, and Jackie jumped slightly at the sound. Sensing that she was hiding something, and that the rain would be pouring down soon, he decided to go inside. _

"_No, Steven. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in right now. I mean, my mom…" She rambled on. He ignored her babbling, pushed her aside easily and entered the house. It was dark. He could barely see anything, seeing as it was 9 o'clock at night and not a single light was turned on. _

"_Damn, Jackie. Turn some lights on." He said, as he struggled to find the light switch. Lightning flashed and they both spotted the switch at the same time. She covered it with her hand quickly._

"_No!" She yelled, and he looked at her strangely. "I mean…I like the dark." She retorted, crossing her arms across her tiny body._

"_Jackie, you hate the dark." He said obviously. _

"_People can change their opinions, Steven." She fired. A look crossed her face, like she had an idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's how we happened Steven." She said as she batted her long black lashes at him. She elevated herself on to her toes and began kissing his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying her attack on his neck. He then remembered his suspicions. He pulled away quickly and flicked the light switch. _

_Nothing happened._

_He flicked it again, and still the light didn't come on. _

"_Jackie, what's going on?" He asked with genuine concern. There was no reply. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to make out her face in the black. He found her to be shivering, and for the first time that night he noticed how cold it was in her house. He heard a sniffle, and Jackie's soft whimper of tears. He wrapped his arms around her._

"_Hey. Hey, it's ok." He attempted to soothe her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Do you want me to go get your mom?" At this she cried harder, and he abandoned that idea and went back to placating her. The dots connected. There was no car in the driveway, the lights wouldn't come on, and it was 56 degrees in here. No one was home. _

_He pulled her away from him, wiping her stray tears with his thumb. "Jackie, are your parents not home?" He questioned her. She shook her head sadly, trying to avoid his eyes in the dark. "How long?"_

_He didn't need to specify. They both knew exactly what he was talking about. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. Her dad went to prison a month ago, she lied. Her mom wasn't back. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Damn, Jackie. A month? Why didn't you say something?" He asked, louder than he meant to purely out of concern. _

"_Look, Steven. I'm really not in the mood to be yelled at right now!" Jackie fired. He sighed again._

"_Okay. Let's go." He said simply, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. Confused, she stopped. He didn't let go of her tiny hand._

"_Go where?" She asked skeptically. Where did she think he was taking her, a homeless shelter? Hyde knew how much Jackie hated pity. Especially coming from people she didn't know. He didn't reply. Instead he bent down and picked up and threw her over his shoulder. She screeched, but he paid no attention to her as he headed to the door._

"_I swear to God! Put me down!" She screamed. _

"_No can do doll." _

"_Steven- I" Her retort was interrupted by her giggles. Pretty soon they were both laughing. He set her down on the floor and smiled up at him. She kissed his mouth quickly and opened the door. It was pouring down rain, something neither of them had noticed because they had been dealing with the situation at hand. He looked at her, and she just smiled bigger. Both having the same idea, they sprinted to the car. Laughing together, they drove to the Forman's. _

_Jackie hopped out of the car, skipping up the driveway to the basement stairs. Hyde just laughed at her, rolling her eyes and pretended to think the action was stupid instead of cute. She just smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He brought his hand up and ran it through her soaking wet, hair. She immediately allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. He noted briefly all the drops of water on her face, and how they ran down the crook of her neck. They stopped kissing and he pulled her down the basement stairs and she followed him into his room. _

_She rung out her wet hair, smiling at him. He just stood in front of her, watching her. _

"_Steven?" She started._

"_Yes?"" He answered back. She walked over towards him._

"_Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to their hearts beat in synchronized time. She eventually pulled away from him slowly and rummaged through his drawers awkwardly, pulling out one of his button down shirts and tossing it to her. She smiled at him and turned to go the corner, ordering him to look the other direction. _

_He would be lying if he said that peeking hadn't crossed his mind, but he respected her and he wanted her to know that, so he did what he was told. _

"_Okay, you're good." She said. He turned around. She had never looked more perfect. His button down shirt acted like a short dress on her, showing off her toned legs. The sleeves were too long so the cuffs came all the way down to her hands, and her wet, raven hair was cascading down her back. He took off his shirt, and grabbed a towel to dab at any excess water on his skin. He caught Jackie staring at him, and motioned for her to turn around. She blushed and quickly turned around. _

_Once he was changed he climbed in to bed and scooted over to make room for Jackie. Jackie beamed at him and climbed inside. Being Jackie, when he didn't immediately wrap his arm around her waist, she grabbed his arm and placed it there. He relaxed his arm, and noticed how perfect they fit together on his cot. He could feel that she still had not fallen asleep. He almost asked her about her parents, but then decided that that could wait until morning. He kissed her neck and closed his eyes; this was how things were supposed to be. _

He knew right then and there. Realization hit him, and another bolt of lightning flashed. Look what he had done to her. The woman he was supposed to love, he kicked her when she was down. He didn't deserve her.

"Oh my God." He whispered and he hugged her close. By the way she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, he knew that she had been remembering the exact same thing. The rain continued to pour as he pulled away from her and led her to his room. It was time to talk. But just maybe, she'd where that same button down shirt and sleep in his arms just like she used to. Guess he'll just have to find out.


End file.
